umsfandomcom-20200214-history
South Line
|line_symbol = |image1 = Raja_Bomoh_Lift_Bridge.png |caption1 = The line being carried on Raja Bomoh Lift Bridge |type = Commuter rail |operator = Rail Transit Network |colour_code = |stations = 11 (+1 optional stop, +2 branch stations) |tracks = Double track |travel_orientation = Right-hand travel |termini = *RT Central *Garfield |interchanges = *RT Central: ** North Line ** East Line ** West Line ** Loop Line ** Airport Express Line ** UC Subway *RTN: ** Outer Line ** Loop Line ** Templer Line *Others: ** Athyras Tramways Blue Line ** Express Lily Line |branch_lines = *Southville – Deepwood Motte *Ako Whostapha – Message Board (planned) |through_services = * North Line *TransCon South (planned) * Templer Line (from southbound) via switches at Southville and Waldon Forest stations }} The South Line is the first and oldest stretch of tracks in the Rail Transit Network. The line currently consists of double tracked rails from RT Central through Southville Station and southward to Raja Bomoh, Ako Whostapha (Who's Ville/Swmpus) and Garfield where it terminates andf interchanges with the Express Lily Line. It is planned for the line to assume and extend the TransCon South line past Garfield southward, ultimately terminating at the southern Woodland Mansion. The oldest and original stretch of the line was laid by MTM from his house to 20EuroCent. Subsequent work was done by Molster and kimilil. Carts on the South line going down can transfer to the Templer Line towards Tagor West and Weston at Southville and Waldon Forest stations, respectively. Stations History The South Line is the first and oldest stretch of tracks in the RT network. Throughout the line's lifetime there have been many branch lines being connected and disconnected, but the line to 20EuroCent Pyramid remain the principal line. At some point in its lifetime, it was also a hybrid subway line. Currently South Line consists of a main line with no branching lines. The original tracks were laid by an unknown player. Most of its former branch lines were laid out my MTM. The South Line is now maintained mainly by Molster. The South Line is planned to be extended to Garfield and interchange with the Express Lily Line. The initial plan called for the main line to pass close to the message board over the sea with a swing bridge and assume the alignment of the former TransCon South towards Garfield. As of late-October progress has been made double-tracking the line from Stronghold 1 to a new Trololo station, and new double track alignment from the latter to Raja Bomoh station. The initial plan has been amended such that the line continued due south past Ako Whostapha to Garfield, and a branch line instead head to the message board. Construction of said plan was completed on 24 March 2019. Trivia *The original terminal is still on it's original location; coming out of it on a minecart will send you on the same switch as you would coming out of MTM's private station. *South Line is carried over the Raja Bomoh Lift Bridge, the first and currently only functional lift bridge. There is a contact RS switch on the static part of the bridge which stops carts from going over the gap when the deck is lifted up. There are also two statues of Ibrahim Mat Zin on the top of the lifting tower, each holding up coconuts. *Ako Whostapha is a portmanteou of AKO675 (who started nearby Swmpus but not finishing it), Who's Ville, and Ako Mustapha, a Malaysian actor. Category:Rail Transit Network Category:Railway lines